


all his

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [102]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Size Difference, Vaginal Finger, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hilda went after Alder to prove that she could, but he might be more than she can handle. Not that she minds at all.
Relationships: Adeku | Alder/Touko | Hilda
Series: Poll Fics [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Kudos: 9





	all his

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been posted back at the beginning of August, wooooops

“You really did think you could handle me,” Alder teases her, as Hilda moans and whimpers, completely broken down, and from him doing so little, no less. The fourteen-year-old carries herself with so much confidence, trying to act tough all the time, but no matter how she may act, there are certain areas in which he definitely has the advantage, age and experience meaning quite a bit when it comes down to something that she has never actually done before.

But Hilda tried her best to play the part, seducing an older man to prove that she could, thinking that it would all come naturally, that she would not come undone right away, showing off just how little experience she actually has. She never expected the old champion to be able to pinpoint all of her weaknesses right off the bat, to know just what to do to leave her moaning and pathetic, and completely at her mercy.

And Hilda loves every second of it, not even coherent enough to think to be embarrassed at the way he has exposed her, just eager for more of whatever he is doing to her. She has never felt this good in her entire life, and all he is doing so far is fingering her and fondling one of her small breasts, one finger hooking inside of her while his thumb brushes her clit, and her nipple pinched between two fingers. All that is enough to make her squirm and cry and have to hold back to keep from begging him for more.

“You’re so sensitive,” he comments, before smirking down at her. “Well, flatter girls usually are, I guess. I was kind of hoping for that, when I saw how little you had going on up there.”

Another thing about Alder that she was not prepared for is how snarky he is without kids around to need his gentle guidance. When it is just the two of them, he’s kind of a bastard, and that only makes her that much more into him, though she would never admit to loving the way he talks to her. That would only spur him on, and she is not sure how much more of that she can actually handle. As it is, he is almost too much for her, and she makes a face at his remark, only for that face to crumple as she gives into moans again.

“Come on, it’s not an insult. I like them smaller, personally. Plus, you’ve got that ass,” he says, giving her the sort of grin that would make her want to punch him if she were capable of doing something like that right now. Instead, she just takes it, letting him act like the dirty old man he really is, the side of him that he tries to keep hidden, but that she managed to unlock by taking things too far with him.

She thought she could handle him, but now that she knows he is way too much for her, she does not mind in the slightest, ready to give herself over to him completely, dirty old man or not. Alder seems tired of teasing her, anyway, and lets her squirm without anyone to touch her while he pulls his hands back to pull his pants down, before pulling her back up, so that she can sit on his lap. He’s big, maybe too big for her, but she is not thinking about that sort of issue right now, more concerned with getting him inside of her, his size secondary.

And then he starts to pull her down on his cock, and she is certain that he’s too big for her, but there is no turning back now, and all she can do is try to ride it out, gritting her teeth, trying to keep her breathing steady, as Alder pushes up into her, filling her more and more. Every time she thinks that there is no way she can take any more of him, he surprises her, or she surprises herself, until she has sunk down completely on his lap, struggling to catch her breath as he gives her a moment to adjust.

But then, once she has, he is jerking his hips up into her, and Hilda is immediately overwhelmed by the sensation, moaning out wildly for him, as Alder groans and fucks her, glad to finally be able to have his way with her. This is everything that they have both been needing, even if Hilda did not realize that before now. She  _ does _ realize it now, and that’s all that matters, and she is so glad that she let herself get in over her head with this one, her seduction successful, even if it did not go the way she originally planned it.

She wanted to make Alder hers, to prove that she could, but she is walking out of here  _ his _ , if she is able to walk after this at all. Either way, that is a title that she will wear with pride, glad to give her first time over to him, glad to let him give her all the experience that she previously lacked. Obviously, he knows what he is doing, and knows just how to give it to her, leaving her incoherent and blissful, pushing her closer and closer to the edge, fucking her harder until she is there, and then, with another rough thrust, he comes with her, the two of them moaning in unison, with Hilda too dazed to think to call him out on finishing inside of her.

There will be time to worry about that later, just like there will be plenty of time for the two of them to do this again and again, and to do even more beyond that, because she is certain that Alder knows plenty of secrets that he has not yet taught her. Hilda is his now, and she is eager to see what he is going to do with her from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
